Road Trip!
Summary: The Hunters go on a road trip. Hilarious road trip shenanigans ensues. Note: There will be tiny snippets of some songs by SID. I don't own any of the songs, please support the initial release. (We open up on Hinoka, packing.) Hinoka Kodomo: Water bottles, check. Towels, check. Blanket, check. New hat, check. Mizuno Kodomo: Are you really driving from Barcelona to Paris? Hinoka Kodomo: Yep! Aunt Bella and Uncle Jeremy got us an all expense paid tour of Paris as a reward for that Circus Mission we did. We didn't even get to see everything yet. Mizuno Kodomo: But why start in Barcelona? Hinoka Kodomo: Because doing so we'll get to drive through the south of France and do loads more sightseeing and take more pictures! (Hinoka finishes packing her things and teleports to Barcelona. She arrives in front of the Casa Batlló, she sees her friends all waiting for her.) Toni Jakuta: '''Hey about time you got here! '''Nini: '''Nini! ('Bout time!) '''Hinoka Kodomo: '''Sorry, I just wanted to make sure I got everything. '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''Welp, it's just us and the road for the next 10 hours. '''Foxx Otur: Let's hit road! (Everybody piles into the mega-van and drives off. The camera shows a large map and a tiny sticker of the bus moving along the route. There are several clips fading in and out of the several road signs they passed along with them eventually becoming more tired, starting off singing randomly to plopping in their seats. The montage stops and the camera cuts to about 3 hours into the trip, eventually crossing the French border. The clock shows 19:47 and Toni is at the wheel while everyone else is at the back.) Yang Hou: 'Are we there yet?.... '''Toni Jakuta: '''Not even close, say are any of you guys hungry? There's a village coming up soon maybe we can get something to eat there. '(Suddenly a green cloud of farts floats towards her. She looks like she's going to barf and he covers her nose, she looks behind to see that everyone are wearing gas masks.) Foxx Otur: 'Sorry, we've been holding it in for 3 hours. '''Nia Troy: '''Ugh....Hopefully it comes up soon! '''Nyan-chan: '''Nyan...(bleh...) ('They arrive at a small village in the mountains, they park the bus at a local car park and head to the village tavern to get something to eat. They are shown exiting the tavern and going to the bathroom in the back.) Adam Beetle: 'Come, on Foxx! you've been hogging the can for 10 minutes already! '''Foxx Otur: '''Hey, I had a bad burrito. '''Kitsu-kun: '''Kitsu...(Why...) '''Yang Hou: '''Do you guys need help in there or something? Cuz we really need to go! '''Foxx Otur: '''If you can't hold it go find a tree or something! '''Ife Jakuta: '''The tree's being used! '''Vidyut Namikaze-Raakshas: '''Sorry! '''Valeria Cyprian-Hopebringer: '''Oi! You guys ready to go yet? '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''In a bit! '''Hinoka Kodomo: '''Well hurry up alright? ('30 minutes later, the guys all come back from the bathroom and they all get back in the bus and drive, this time it's Akihiro's turn.'' )'' Akihiro Namikaze-Raakshas: 'Hey guys, how about a song? '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''Please no... '''Amber von Olympus: '''Maybe something calming? '''Akihiro Namikaze-Raakshas: '''Ooh! I know, my favorite band! SID! '''Yoruko Senju: '''I like them too! '''Nile Triplets: '''Same here! '''Hinoka Kodomo: '''Oh well, let's see. How bad can it be? '(Akihiro connects his phone to the bus's radio and turns on his SID albums. The first song and comes up is Monochrome no Kiss.) deai ni iro wa nakute monokuro fukinukeru itami goto kimi yudanemashou (Some of then start tapping their feet the music.) Foxx Otur: '''This is actually kinda catchy. '''Akihiro Namikaze-Raakshas: '''Wait for it...sore demo hitotsu no ai no katachi wo sagasu tooku yori mo ima wo musunda kareta hitomi wa dekireba kono mama tsutsumarete owaritai futari de himeta awai hada tsuki mo kakureteru!' '(Everyone screams in agony and tries their best to block out Akihiro's terrible singing.)' '''Fuyu: '''FUU! (MAKE HIM STOP!) '''Tsukiko: '''KIKO! (MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!) '(This continues on for two hours. Everyone is in agony until they're all foaming at the mouth and passed out. Soon they arrive at the motel they reserved.)' '''Akihiro Namikaze-Raakshas: '''Hey guys! We're here! Guys? '(He looks in the back to see them all covering their ears.)' '''Nia Troy: '''Please never sing again. '''Ife Jakuta:' That was the most atrocious sound... let's just get out of the car. (The camera cuts to the motel rooms, the girls are sleeping peacefully together, some on the bed some on the floor in sleeping bags, the camera then shifts to the boys' room where they are snoring loudly and sleeping in strange positions all over the room. Shade is sleeping on the bed and he rolls off of it and lands on Foxx who is sleeping on the floor. ) Foxx Otur: 'Nia...your skin's so soft....what kinda lotion d'you use? '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''Jewel....enough talk. '(They start making out with each other in their sleep. The next day, Foxx wakes up to find shade snuggled next to him and that they're both in their underpants. They look at each other and scream in pure horror. The camera cuts to Ife's turn driving the car he looks at Foxx and Shade.) Ife Jakuta: 'Are you two alright? '''Foxx Otur: '''No.... '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''It was the most horrifying thing....now I know what Nia felt like on that beach trip.] '(They continued driving, and eventually stopped at a gas station for food and for the bathroom. Adam is in the bathroom with Aido.) Adam Beetle: 'Haaaaah, that's better. '''Aido: '''Aido~ (I hear you man) '''Adam Beetle: '''Did anyone notice the swastikas carved onto the toilet seats? '(Hinoka groans and facepalms.) Hinoka Kodomo: I'm starting to get sick of this trip...would it be easier to just portal there instead? Can we still do that, or...? Nia Troy: 'Come on 'Noka! It's part of the experience. Besides we're only about 2 hours away from Paris. '(They all get back in the car and start driving again. About 30 minutes later, they got a flat.) Mocha: 'Mooooo! (Nooooo!) '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''It's fine guys, I can fix it. Come on Shei-kun. '(The camera cuts to them finishing fixing the tires and they all start driving again. Vidyut is driving this time.) Vidyut Namikaze-Raaskshas: 'We should arrive at about 11:30 we can get lunch there. Hey how about another song? '(Everybody's face darkens and it cuts to Vidyut and Akihiro having tape over their mouths while Enamel by SID plays and they're trying their best not to sing along. They finally drive past a road sign that says "Welcome to Paris" and after about another hour they arrive at their hotel, the Four Elements Grand. They park the car and bellboys help them take their bags out of the car and brings them up to their rooms. Upon arriving, Hinoka face plants onto the bed.) Hinoka Kodomo: 'Haaah...Finally, Paris! '''Nia Troy: '''Are you gonna freshen up? It's 11:45 we're heading out for lunch. '''Hinoka Kodomo: '''Can't we just order room service?.... '''Adolpha Bound-Amitola: '''I think I know what's gonna you up. '(She grabs some Re-CHARGE! Energy Drink from her bag and pours it down Hinoka's throat. Her hair frizzes up and she lets out a burp.) Hinoka Kodomo: 'Huh, that actually works. Anyway, to food! '(Everyone gets out of the hotel and start walking down the Parisian streets together and the screen fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes